Itunes Shuffle
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Percy Jackson ships. . JoshxAnisia is the only non-legitmate PJO ship in this(From Higher on my other acc), but it fits. WARNING: some language in some of the songs. T to be safe


**Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Thalia-centric)**

* * *

Lyrics are from **Boulevard of Broken Dreams** by Green Day

Thought I'd do a Thalia one because it's a Green Day song. Centric. Implied ThaliaxLuke. (I kinda secretly ship this :P). Pre-Titan's Curse. I wanted to allude to Luke's dad being Hermes, so I made him be a little bit of a thief and why they had to run a little more.

Just a heads up I'm NOT doing Heroes of Olympus shippage. Even though I do have ships of the books I've read (The Lost Hero only. I haven't read SoN or MoA yet), I honestly don't really think that it's the best thing for me to write any fics as they will go out of canon. This is just a centralized oneshot.

* * *

**I walk a lonely road, the only one I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes but it's home to me **

**And I walk alone**

Thalia hit at the training dummy with her sword, feeling furious yet again. She didn't know what to do, even now that she was back alive. What people had told her about her best friend Luke was different and hurt her. Headphones dangled out of her ears (a Apollo camper had told her and updated her on a lot of new music), playing loudly some old raucous, punk-rock tune. She didn't prefer to be around people. There was reason to it.

**I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams**

**Where the citiy sleeps and I'm the only one**

**And I walk alone, I walk alone. **

-FLASHBACK-

"Luke, come on, let's go!" Thalia said, dragging her friend along to the store. "Come onnnn." Thalia complained, looking at Luke. She was trying to convince him to duck into a stor ewith her so she could get a record she saw. It was a rare vinyl version of a Green Day album she really liked.

"We have to keep going, Thalia and find the next safe house, but fine." Luke said, looking at Thalia. Thalia saw something different when he said that. A coldness that wasn't there before.

"Come on, "Thalia said, "Please?" Thalia added. Thalia wound up going into the store on her own. "Dang it, it's too much." Thalia added, looking at Luke.

Luke had a sneaky idea. He'd sneak it out for Thalia while someone wasn't looking. She wanted it badly and he knew it from seeing the ambition in her electricity blue eyes. This wound up with them being caused to run even farther after Luke put the vinyl in the backpack he had. He'd always had the urge to steal things all his life, he'd gotten good at it.

-END Flashback-

Thalia walked down the edge of the range, cursing herself for trying to remember the good side of Luke. He'd risked his own life to do that for her, that special thing. but yet, he was now bad as heck, as far as she knew. She grabbed a set of arrows, and started shooting at the bullseye. She was alone, which she very much liked now. She didn't feel trusting at the moment. She cursed, frustrated at the fact she couldn't hit an arrow straight. She remembered another flashback.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Until then I walk alone **

-FLASHBACK-

"Thalia, come on, let's go." Luke said. "I have to go home and get medicine from my mom's house. I don't want her to see me." Luke added. "your pretty hurt, and you need it. " Luke added.

Thalia was limping from a sprained ankle, so she watched Luke sneak in. She thought it was a big thing of him to do that for her, considering they'd only known each other for a little while since they started running together.

Luke came back out with a first aid kit, and properly wrapped her ankle. "Here, Thalia. You can probably walk a little, I'll help you." Luke added, holding her up. He was about a year older than Thalia, but she didn't care. She looked at him like he was her hero.

-end flashback-

**I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the borderline of the edge **

**And where I walk alone**

Thalia ran her hand over the edge of the arrow, remembering the pain of that memory so clearly. She remembered one time they were trying to go across a balcony, to sneak away from the 'monsters' chasing them. She remembereed it was the last not so horrible, terrifying memory she had after they got out of that house with the cyclops.

**Read between the lines**

**what's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs, Know I'm still alive and I walk alone **

**I walk alone, I walk alone**

**I walk alone.**

-FLASHBACK-

"Thalia, come on, let's go up here. I know I can probably get away from them up here." Luke added, helping Thalia up onto the fire escape. "You go up that way, and we'll hide out here, if the people who live here see us we'll just run." Luke said, looking at Thalia.

"Luke, I think this is prtety dangerous" Thalia said, "Why don't we go up to the balcony instead?" Thaliia said, looking at Luke. "Plus what about Annabeth?"

"I'll take her up with me. Come on, let's go," Luke said, getting Thalia to go up the fire escape and taking Annabeth up the other way he knew to sneakily get up into the apartment. They'd safe house there, then leave in the morning for camp.

Thalia was terrified of heights, so when she went to pull Luke up onto the balcony, she hestitated. "Luke, I'm terrified of heights," Thalia said, telling him in a whisper-like voice.

"Just get Annabeth up there and I'll be fine." Luke said. He was helping Annabeth up onto the balcony, considering she was only 7 and much smaller than him or Thalia. "Annabeth, we're going somewhere pretty unique tommorrow. OK?" Luke added.

Thalia helped Annabeth up onto the balcony, then looked at Luke. Thalia was still limping from the earlier incident, so she held onto the railing and balanced on her right ankle, which wasn't sprained.

-END FLASHBACK-

Thalia remembered seeing Luke acting so helpful, she couldn't believe he'd' turned against the gods. Even with her stubborn and resistant nature, it seemed to fade when she was around him. She'd hid herself from the world for a long time.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. **

**Until then I walk alone, I walk alone**

Thalia rubbed aegis instinctively as she looked at the cadedecus above the Hermes cabin, which kind of reminded her of Luke. She sort of missed him, but wouldn't admit that to anyone. He was now a traitor in their eyes, but in Thalia's mind, he'd still saved her life several times. He'd rescued her so many times on their way here. The last time he failed was at the top of half-blood hill.

**I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one**

**and I walk alone**

-FLASHBACK-

Thalia stood her ground, fighting off the cyclops with her spear, but it was getting too much. She stood at the top of the hill, fighting them off. "LUKE!" Thalia said, looking at Luke as she got knocked off her feet onto the hill, in bad pain from where she'd been sideswiped. She knew she was going to die.

Luke ran, trying to save Thalia, but before he could, the cyclops roared and knocked him out of the way, onto thee ground as he watched Thalia glow with an electric light. He looked at her, and his resentment started. _It's your fault, you let your daughter die. _Luke ran off before he could watch them take away Thalia, and didn't know what had happened to Thalia until someone told him.

-END-

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, **

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. **

**Until then I walk alone **

Thalia walked into the snowy part of the main U of cabins, reaching the door of the Zeus cabin and going in, headphones now stuffed in her pocket and the spear now once again a mace. _I don' tknow why I'm alive now, but I know it's for a good reason. _Thalia thought, walking into the cabin.

* * *

Did anyone like this?

I made up my own memories- like Luke knows Thalia is afraid of heights somehow, an earlier memory with ihm stealing something for her, and how he helped her when she got hurt- It kind of gives a reason for her having a hard time when he is telling her about how she'd be more powerful.

I do ship ThaliaxLuke :P I hate Thalico.

P.S. The rare Green Day vinyl that is mentioned DOES exist (the one for nimrod) so :P

-Lexi


End file.
